Blazing Fire
by Nikki31Oct
Summary: Omegaverse and Canon Divergence AU! Makino x Shanks plus Whitebeard Pirates and ASL! Can't think of a good summary so I hope you like it!
1. Prologue

It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was just a simple bartender on Dawn Island named Makino. But the Marines found out that Monkey D. Luffy had lived on Dawn Island and had come to search for anyone who knew who he was. Then they discovered that Red Hair Shanks had spent a year on Dawn Island 10 years ago and came to visit 4 momths ago. That's how they found out that Makino was the lover of Shanks and was possibly carrying his child. Now she is on the run as a pirate, trying to find Ace and Luffy to warn them.

She was sailing through the Grand Line, trying to escape some bounty hunter behind her when she runs into Monkey D. Garp, the father-figure of her life. He was the only one send her somewhere safe. She didn't expect him to; albeit reculantly, call in an old favor from the Strongest Man in the World.

But even if things go even worse, she will never give up. She was a blazing fire. She was a D. She was strong. And she was a pregnant Omega. No one messes with a pregnant Omega and gets away with it alive.

 ** _Hope you like this story! I just came up with it while playing Sims 4 so yeah. I do not own One Piece and this will be a Canon Divergence and Omegaverse AU. Also yes, it is a Makino x Shanks story. Also there will be other ships as well. Bai!_**


	2. Chaoter One

The ocean spray hits her face as she keeps a tight hold on the ship's steering wheel. Her long, dark green hair clings to her face as her dark chocolate eyes widen in fear. She could hear the loud splashes of water as the cannonballs miss her boat. She had to escape. She can't die. Not yet. Her light blue sundress was soaked, making her large stomach more visible, her feet were bloody and bruised, and her arms were covered in bullet wounds. It was night and Makino had no idea where she was going, her Log Pose was shattered when she hurriedly set sail from the island the bounty hunter was chasing her from. She falls forward when a cannonball smashes into the side of the boat and yells in shock as she tumbles forward.

"Why the hell are you attacking a Civilian ship?!" A voice Makino knows too well yells out, echoing through the sea as she snaps her head up. She smiles and cries out in relief when she notices the familiar Marine ship with a man she sees as a father-figure standing at the front with an angry look. Monkey D. Garp, the man she was looking for.

"Garp-san!" Makino exclaims in happiness, her eyesight blurry with tears. She hears him gasp in surprise to see her before growling angrily and jumping onto her ship. He was instantly by her side as he orders his crew to take out the bounty hunter while he takes Makino onto their ship.

"No wait! I have things from Dawn Island in my room!" Makino exclaims when Garp picks her up bridal style. Garp chuckles before punching Makino lightly on the head.

"I'll come back for it Makino-chan," Garp says, making the 29 year old sigh in relief as she wipes her tears away.

"Why the hell aren't you at Dawn Island? And who the hell got you pregnant?" Garp asks as he takes Makino into the infirmary. Makino blushes in embarrassment before smile sheepishly.

"I-it's a long story Garp-san," Makino says tiredly as she starts to close her eyes in exhaustion. Garp laughs gently while laying Makino down on an infirmary bed.

"Doctor! Make sure she stays alive! I have a bounty hunter to kill!" Garp shouts into the doctor's office before smiling brightly and running out of the infirmary.

\--

 _29 year old Makino looks out of the bar window and smiles. Today was her birthday and everyone in the village that liked her was_ _celebrating in her bar. She was sitting at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the beautiful sea she always loved as she thinks of her lover. It has been about 10 years since Akagami no Shanks visited Dawn Island but Makino made sure to stay in touch with him in case anything happened. Makino sighed in sadness as she watches the sky grow darker._

 _"Dawn Island always had the most beautiful sunsets," A deep voice states, making Makino jump in fright before turning around to see Shanks leaning against a tree with a bright smile on his face. Makino gasps in shock before smiling in complete joy, standing up and running into Shanks' arms._

 _"Shanks! You're here!" Makino exclaims in joy as she hugs the Alpha Yonko tightly. She breathed in his scent deeply, missing the way it made her head feel fuzzy as Shanks hugs her back. Sea salt, gunpowder, and sake. It made a weird combination but it was perfect when Makino smells it from Shanks. Shanks chuckles lightly, breathing in her scent as well before kissing Makino's forehead._

 _"I thought me surprising you was a better birthday present than just sending you something like all the other years Makino," Shanks says, making Makino giggle before nodding her head. She looks up at Shanks and gives him a chaste kiss before smiling brightly._

 _"Much better," The green haired woman says before grabbing the Yonko's hand and leading him back towards the village._

 _"I'm glad you came by before it happened. I'm tired of dealing with perverted men after 10 years," Makino says vaguely, though Shanks knew the meaning. He growled in anger, gripping Makino's hand tighter as she just giggles._

 _"The villagers are too drunk to notice me gone for an hour or two," Makino adds suggestively as a small cabin at the far outskirts of the village appears through the jungle. It was Makino's hideout when her heat came._

 _"Make it 5," Shanks whispers in Makino's ear, making her blush bright red while giggling. They reached the cabin._

 _"Okay," Makino answers simply before opening the cabin door and leading Shanks into the house. She laughs out lightly as she closes the door behind Shanks and turns around to face Shanks._

 _It lasted longer than five hours._

 _"Makino!" A faint yell from outside echoes through the bar. Makino lifts her head up from under the counter to look outside in confusion before paling in fright. She saw 3 Marine ships, and none were Garp's. She quickly stands up, putting a hand on her swelling stomach in comfort before swiftly walking out of her bar and towards the docks. Woop Lash was standing by Admiral Kizaru, making Makino pale even more before she forces a smile on her face._

 _"Woop Lash, you called?" Makino asks in fake confusion, pretending to not know about the Admiral. Wopp Lash immediately caught on and smiles kindly at Makino before waving a hand towards Kizaru._

 _"Makino, this is Marine Admiral Kizaru. Admiral Kizaru, this is Kaen D. Makino, the bar owner and only bartender of Paty's Bar. She'd know the most about any affairs between pirates and civilians," Woop Lash says as Makino bows her head in respect towards the Admiral._

 _"Ah. It's nice to meet you Kaen-san. Do you know anyone by the name of Monkey D. Luffy or Portgas D. Ace?" Kizaru asks, making Makino tilt her head as if she was in thought, though inside her head she was freaking out. She couldn't tell the admiral anything about Ace or Luffy but she couldn't lie! What should she do?_

\--

Makino sits up in cold sweat, looking around frantically before forcing herself to calm down. She was with Garp. She was safe. Makino puts a hand on her stomach and smiles softly as a warmth spreads through her. It felt amazing having her own pups growing inside her, knowing she would be a mother in only 5 months. The green haired woman jumps in fright when she hears the infirmary doors open and snaps her head up to see a nurse and Garp. Makino smiles kindly at both. Garp smiles back while the nurse gives her a shy nod before she walks up to her to check her wounds.

"You've been asleep for 2 days, I expected longer," Garp states simply, making Makino roll her eyes before hissing in pain when the nurse touches her feet. The slashes still weren't healed. Garp's smile disappears and is replaced by a look of concern as he walks to Makino's side.

"What happened? Why was that bounty hunter chasing you?" Garp asks softly, making Makino roll her eyes as she looks down at her stomach. She sighs in exhaustion and leans against the wall her cot was against.

"Admiral Kizaru had come by Dawn Island. He was asking where Ace and Lu were. I told him I raised them but didn't say anything else. After a few days, some drunk Marines were talking about how they were going to capture the late Pirate King's son and the Revolutionary Dragon's son and make their deaths a public education. They also said that they knew Shanks had docked at Dawn Island 4 months ago. They assumed he had a lover. They were right," Makino says quietly while rubbing her stomach for comfort.

"They found out that I became pregnant at the same time Shanks left so they've been chasing me. Just 3 days ago, they put out a bounty on my head for dead or alive. I was sailing, trying to find Ace or Lu. When the bounty hunter found me, I knew that I needed to find you," The green haired woman adds before she looks up at Garp. Garp looked distraught, a battle happening in his mind. His Marine mind wanted to take Makino in for justice. His family mind wanted to keep Makino and her pups safe. He sighs heavily before putting a hand on Makino's head.

"I'll... see what I can do. We'll be docking in about 5 hours and I'll get one of the female Marines to go into town to buy you some clothes. Don't give the nurse a hard time," Garp says with a tired smile before standing up and walking out of the infirmary. Makino sighd in relief as a few tears of joy escapes her eyes. Finally! Somewhere safe! Makino notices the nurse again and smiles softly as she tilts her head.

"Sorry I never introduced myself. My name's Kaen D. Makino," The green haired woman says while putting a hand out for a handshake. The nurse blushes in embarrassment before smiling shyly and shaking Makino's hand. Makino took this time to look at the nurse's looks. The nurse had light brown hair and pale green eyes. She had tan skin and freckles all over her cheeks and nose. Her outfit was a tight-fitting white dress with a red cross on the left sleeve.

"K-Kara. I-it's n-nice t-to m-meet you K-Kaen-san," The nurse, now named Kara, stutters out. Makino giggles before waving her hand in decline.

"No need for honorifics Kara-chan! Makino's fine!" The green haired omega says while smiling brightly. The nurse giggles before nodding her head and focuses back on Makino's feet. She begins to unwrap the bandages around her feet, making the green haired woman tense in pain but doesn't say anything.

"H-how f-far a-along are y-you?" The nurse asks shyly as she begins to check the slashes on the feet. Makino looks down at her swelling stomach in happiness.

"17 weeks, almost 18. How bad are my feet?" Makino asks as Kara begins to rewrap the feet with new bandages.

"Not as bad as it was when you first came in. There will be scarring but I think you can walk. It'll be painful though, so I suggest you only walk when absolutely necessary," Kara says, making Makino sigh in relief before nodding her head. Kara was about to leave when Makino's stomach growls loudly. She blushes in embarrassment while Kara giggles quietly.

"Would you like me to get some food for you Makino-chan?" Kara asks, making Makino nod her head, still blushing.

"Knowing Garp, he has Sea King meat. I'd like some of that and ice cream please and thank you Kara-san," Makino says happily, making Kara blush in shyness while nodding her head. Makino giggles silently as Kara walks out of the infirmary. Makino sighs in content as she looks around the infirmary in curiosity. Makino smiles brightly when she spots 5 books on an end table on the left side of her bed and laughs lightly.

"Garp, you always seem to know me," Makino says to herself as she picks up the first book and begins reading. Garp always knew Makino loved to read and learn about new things. It was one of the reasons that Garp taught Makino how to fight when she was younger. It was also one of the reasons so msny villagers hated her.

\--

Makino sighs in happiness as she looks around the deck in curiosity. It has been about 6 hours and they had docked at an island. The female Marine that Garp sent to buy the green haired woman clothes came back about 30 minutes ago and Makino decided to sit outside in one of her new outfits. It was a pale blue, button up shirt tucked into a black maxi skirt. She had put her hair up into a mess bun and didn't put any shoes on because of her injuries.

"Makino!" Garp shouts from above her, making the green haired woman junp in fright before looking up to see Garp standing in front of his office, looking down at her. Garp jerks his head to the side, making Makino nod her head before slowly standing up and carefully walking up to Garp.

"Yes?" Makino asks in curiosity as she walks into Garp's office, Garp closing the door behind himself. Garp sighs in exhaustion before walking to his desk and sitting in his chair.

"As much as I want to, I can't keep you safe here. Senny will find out at some point," Garp says, using Sengoku's nickname. Makino pales in fear but calms herself down, or tries to.

"W-where would I go?" Makino asks quietly as she sits on the couch to the right of the desk. Garp growls in annoyance before rubbing his face with his hands.

"I can call in a favor from an old rival... unfortunately. He's the one who took Ace in," Garp says, making Makino sigh in relief but tenses slightly in shock.

"W-whitebeard? A-are you sure you can t-trust him?" Makino asks hesitantly while putting a hand on her stomach. Garp looks to the side in thought before sighing in annoyance.

"Yes. Despite being a pirate, he's honorable and is a man of his word. He was the first person Ace ever trusted enough to tell him about his father and he didn't hate him or rat him out," Garp says, making Makino nod her head hesitantly.

"O-okay. W-where will we meet him?" The green haired woman asks, making Garp sigh in exhaustion while pointing outside the window.

"This is a neutral island but the Whitebeard Pirates have been spotted here in Paradise. They're sailing towards the island and will be here in a day. I couldn't get ahold of Ace so this'll be both warning him and calling in a favor," Garp says, making Makino nod as she looks down in worry.

"What about Lu? I doubt he even knows who his father is," The pregnant woman asks in worry, making Garp shrug his shoulders while rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.

"Let's just hope Ace can get ahold of Luffy," Garp says simply, making Makino nod her head in defeat as she looks down at her stomach in worry.

"Whitebeard will have Shanks's number so you can call him on their Den Den Mushi. I know you haven't told him about you being pregnant with his child," Garp says, making Makino giggle before shaking her head.

"Children Garp. Not child, children," Makino says, making Garp look at her in shock before smiling brightly. Always the crazy old man.

 ** _Hey! How's the story so far? Sorry I didn't update earlier, I's been busy. Hope you like! Bai!_**


End file.
